


The Stories ; Rochu

by krknbot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot
Summary: Ivan remembers those stories Wang Yao used to tell him, those blurred memories of Yao used to paint.Wang Yao, coming World War Two, The Dispute..Yao had never had a distaste in Ivan, even now.What country hasn't acted cold towards others? How could you be afraid of someone that has done the same thing as you?"I'm not afraid of you," he begins. His Mandarin accent setting in coldly, into a low tone as he stepped forward to Ivan. "I never was. I never will be. We shouldn't be late, Alfred is throwing a party. It is July 4th, isn't it? We shouldn't be late to a friends.""Ah, yes. You are correct, let's go."
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Mongolia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 25





	The Stories ; Rochu

**Author's Note:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

"Wang Yao,"

Gruff low voice, Yao hated every part of it and he got onto his knees, how he hated submitting to a man he despised.

"Yes, Xuè huā?" He asks, looking up at the Mongolian Empire with a deep sneer. Yao was old enough to know that this man has caused so much pain between him and Asia. The older man grabbed him by the chin and smirked.

"Look at you.. So submissive, yet such a bratty little shit. Remember who you belong to, Wang Yao." He uttered, squatting down to the smaller man's level, and pulling him into a rough kiss. This was normal between them, tongue's dancing with each other as if there was no care in the world. Wang Yao hated every part of Xuè huā's doing, yet if he didn't submit, and at least seem desperate.. He wouldn't get the end of his torture.

He pulled off Yao's robes, stripping of the soft clothe that covered such porcelain skin, and kissed down his pale neck, tongue touching his nipples.

"You're selfish, Xuè huā." Wang Yao states, looking down on the Mongolian empire and sighing out.

"How so?"

"You called me for White Tea, yet here you are, doing lewd things to my body." The smaller male states, before choking out when he felt his neck being gripped.

"Did you forget that I ruled over you?" He asks, grip tightening as he soon pinned Wang Yao to the ground and looked down on the choking male, who was struggling to breathe at the moment.

"No-- N-No, sir." He says, squinting his eyes.

"When did you become apart of me? Do you remember?"

"1205, sir."

His eyes narrowed down to the smaller male's naked body and long hair, he snickered and took his hands off of Wang Yao and sighed out.  
The smaller male began to cough, his wrist bended over his mouth and he soon peered to look up at the taller.

"Come back to my room this evening, I have political matters to speak to you about. We can have the tea then." He explains, Yao nodded and was escorted by a maid to his room.  
He sat down and sighed out, combing his long hair and braiding it. He also put on a new robe.

It was Hanfu, a traditional robe with a garment for the torso before sitting back.

Soon, when the sun set and the evening came, Wang Yao was escorted to Xuè huā's bedroom, where he was met by the Mongolian man, smoking, with a naked man in his bed.

He gagged in his mouth in pure disgust when he realized that after Yao rejected him, he went to his underling, Kiku Honda.

The sleeping male was soon awoke and escorted away before tea came, and Yao finally sat down to where Xuè huā was, and stared down on his tea.

"I've invaded Russia." He says, looking down at Yao, him practically choking on the ear he breathed.

"What? That's a child, Xuè huā!" He exclaims, earning a slap across the face from the Mongolian empire. He let out a small whimper, his face turned and he covered his cheek with his hand with a small sigh.

"He will be having his own room, a bit smaller than yours but nonetheless he will be near you." He then explains gruffly, and Wang Yao nodded along, sitting there in silence and finishing his tea quickly.  
He felt his hair being touched and narrowed it to see Xuè huā stroking it, then grazing his hand towards the smaller's cheek.

"How I've marked you... You'll heal." He uttered gently to himself, before moving his hand so it was on the Chinese male's chin, and then lips, touching them, studying them. He lent in and stared deep into the smaller's eyes.

"You do know I hate it when I hurt you, correct?" He asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Then do not provoke me. Or I will do something I'll regret." He then uttered, "and to make it up to me for your irritation... Let us have our fun." 

Yao's eyes widened as he'd been scooped up and placed on the mattress, stripped naked of his clothes, and hair now out of the braid it was in. He folded the garments and placed them on the side, and looked down at Wang Yao's body.

"You're thin, my love. Why is that?" He asks, hands gently running up and down his waist. Wang Yao shivered and clenched the sheets gently, sighing out a, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Well is there a famine? Starvation?" He asks, standing up once more and taking ahold of the tie to Yao's robe, kissing his lips gently he stared deep into Yao's eyes.

"Hold your hands up, Wang Yao."

The emotionless male nodded and did so, being tied to the bed frame. He sighed out and complied. He knew if he didn't comply.. Xuè huā would get a whip. To endure it again, Yao would prefer a death sentence over it.

Xuè huā kissed at his chest and at the buds of his nipples, licking up and down the pretty pink buds of his chest and smirked as he watched Yao melt.

"How beautiful... You let me touch your body, yet you hate the mere oxygen I breathe. Isn't that odd?" He asks, chuckling softly as he breathed against Wang Yao's skin.

Yao let out a pleasured sigh, and held Xuè huā's hair into his hand, the taller male chuckling lowly.

"And what are you going to do? Just sit there, oh-so helpless?" He asks, smirking and taking his erection out, the cock clear in view now and positioned in front of his mouth. Yao breathed out, and stared up at the taller, biting his lip.

"Put it inside of me, instead of my mouth; Xuè huā." Yao says finally, and the elder raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asks, curiously.

"I wish to feel good as well as you. Please, put it inside of me." He responds. The Mongol shrugged, nodding as he inserted himself inside of Yao. The smaller male bit his lip, clinging onto the head board and letting out a quiet moan.  
After adjusting, Xuè huā began to thrust. It hurt, a lot at first, and as disgusted as Yao felt, it felt good in the midst of things.

Rough strokes of the dominate's cock pierced Yao's insides, causing him to mewl out in pleasure, beads of drool from his parted lips rolling down his chin. He whined out gently, feeling Xuè huā's dick right against his sweet spot. It abused it until Yao could no longer hold it, and he came. 

They weren't done there, however. With each thrust Xuè huā produced, he came inside the smaller, multiple times.. For hours. For hours, the Chinese endured this sexual torment, and he hated it all in the end. No matter how good he felt, it made him sick to his stomach.

Kiku woke Wang Yao up, and sighed out, holding his hand out for the older male.

"You sounded in pain last night.. Let me make you hang over soup, I got the recipe from Yong Soo not too long ago, he will be visiting your room as well tonight." He uttered gently into Yao's ear. Kiku's voice was broken, almost about to cry when he heard Wang Yao in such pain the night before, and he did it because he knew he'd be hurt even worse if he hadn't..

The night before, Yong Soo and Kiku were having tea in the Japanese male's room as he was painting, when they heard him.  
It sounded nothing of pleasure, rather a rapists happiest dreams and they were all miserable. Yao, the man who raised Asia to be fierce, yet kind, and nourishing was being abused for the sake of survival, and no one could help him.

As they arrived, they were met with Im Yong Soo and Hyung Soo, it was a pleasent surprise to see both twins in the same room just for Wang Yao, and upon seeing him they sat the smaller male down on a futon.

"Hyung Soo arrived early from conquering," The South Korean explains softly, and North nodding.

Yao felt dizzy, sick to his stomach and everything sounded blurry.. How could he let this happen?

They sat in a circle and drank tea in silence, before beginning to chat amongst themselves to make the Chinese male forget about something he much less didn't want to endure the night before.

That night, when everyone fell asleep, Wang Yao stood from his futon and went to the room next door.. The Russian's room, and he peeked from the curtains to find a child sobbing his eyes out. Yao quickly scurried, as if he was a mouse to his desperate need for help.

"Hello." Yao says softly, wiping the smaller's tears, "why are you crying?" He then asks, causing the Russian to cry even more.

"H-He conquered our land, and won.. I do not want to be here." He uttered, Russian accent heavy and Yao shifted.

"There, there. It'll be alright, I'm Wang Yao, China." He says in a calming whisper, pulling the child into a gently embrace.

He sniffled, "Ivan Braginsky." He uttered. Yao smiled and hummed, he knew a friendship would ring out. He just knew it.


End file.
